


Hair Hassles

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Brushing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim really likes having his hair brushed, apparently.





	Hair Hassles

Tim loved having long hair, he really, really did. It was almost a sign of independence, since his parents had never let him grow it out before he moved out. Not to mention how good it was when Jason buried his hands in it and-

Anyway, Tim loved having long hair 99.9% of the time.

This was the .01% of the time that he fucking _hated_ it.

“I hate my hair so much right now, Jay, you don’t even understand.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips as he took in Tim’s absolutely atrocious bedhead, then teased, “You want some help there, Baby Bird? You seem to be struggling.”

Tim huffed, but thrust his hairbrush at his fiancé and answered, “Yes please.”

Jason took the brush and led Tim out to the kitchen, gently pushing Tim into one of the chair and walking behind him. He gently ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, then asked, “You ready, Baby Bird?”

Tim nodded and Jason began gently brushing his hair, carefully working out the knots. Jason’s touch was so gentle, so light, that Tim found himself relaxing into the wooden chair, his eyelids getting heavy as Jason ran the brush through his hair. He drifted for a while in the soothing feeling, enjoying it. Then his shoulder was being shaken and he found himself face to face with a grinning Jason, who booped his nose lightly and teased, “Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Birdy. It’s time for all the good little Baby Birds to get dressed for our lunch date.”

Tim forced his eyes open and sat up, answering, “’m up, ‘m up. That felt really nice.”

Jason grinned and kissed Tim’s forehead, stating, “I guessed as much, Baby Bird. Now go get dressed or we’ll be late for our reservation.”

And Tim thought that would be the end of it, right up until he managed to break his right arm and dislocate his left shoulder, landing him in the crosshairs of Jason’s protective side.

“Oh, for the love of- Give me the damn brush, Tim, before you hurt yourself any worse.”

Tim handed over the hairbrush without protest, knowing it wasn’t worth the effort, and Jason ushered Tim towards the bed, sitting down against the headboard and pulling Tim into his lap. Tim went willingly and Jason took the towel Tim had, using it to dry Tim’s hair before he started brushing. Tim quickly found his eyes too heavy to keep open and they fluttered shut as Jason brushed his hair. Tim leaned back into Jason’s chest, distantly recognizing that Jason had stopped brushing and started braiding his hair, then felt Jason moving him. Then he was laying down, head pillowed on Jason’s thighs. Jason began gently massaging Tim’s scalp and Tim practically liquified, his already tenuous grasp on awareness slipping further and further until he was fast asleep on top of his fiancé.

(Jason made it his goal to brush Tim’s hair as often as possible after that.)


End file.
